This invention relates to a rotary reel unit for the game machine such as a slot machine and pachinko, equipped with the rotary reel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-277202 discloses a conventional example of the rotary reel of the type with which this invention is concerned. The indicated embodiment in this publication discloses a rotary reel which is premised with attaching the reel belt having two or more step-lines in the axial direction to the outer circumferential wall of the rotary reel, the attachment device is loosened first, after that, allowing moving with adjustment a moving object having a photo sensor at a tip part thereof to move with adjustment along the circular outer circumferential wall of a bracket, then fixing the movable object to the bracket by tightening the attachment device, in order to unite the required stop position (step-line) of the rotary reel with a cover board (index: directions means which shows a standard position) without doing repair work for sticking when the repair work is needed for the reel belt at the time of the assembly of unit.
However, in the above-mentioned composition, since fixing user""s eyes sensuously operates the position adjustment of the moving object, such adjustment is troublesome and there is a problem to delicate it.
In addition, the phenomenon in which the symbol, arranged at the required position, of the rotary reel shifts from a desired stop-position and stops is caused by the error in the combination of each member including a drive motor, rotary reel, and support in many cases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the rotary reel unit for game machine that the position of a sensor is correctable easily by the person who is not an expert. It is another object of the present invention to provide the rotary reel unit for game machine that the position of a sensor is correctable gradually. It is still another object of the present invention to provide the rotary reel unit for game machine that is able to utilize the narrow radius space of a rotary reel effectively and to attain the above-mentioned object to the game machine equipped with the rotary reels such as a slot machine with a comparatively short radius of the rotary reels. It is further object of the present invention to provide the rotary reel unit for game machine that is able to reduce the number of the parts to constitute it and is able to combine each member rationally.
A rotary reel unit for the game machine in the present invention provided to a frame 1 via a support member 4 fixedly provided at a vertical state, the rotary reel unit comprises a mounting member 7 supported on one of sidewalls of the support member, having an attachment base plate 9; a movable member 21 provided at the attachment base plate 9, having a photo sensor 40 to an index provided to the rotary reel 50; the attachment base plate 9 including at least one engaging member; an engaged plate part 22 of the movable member 21 having a plurality of engaged plate positions 27 provided continuously thereto on the base line L positioned along or arc corresponding to the circumferential direction of the rotary reel; and the engaging member detached to the engaged plate parts 27 one by one when the position of the photo sensor 40 is re-positioned by controlling the movable member 21.
In the above-mentioned composition, the engaged part 27 is formed suitably and continuously on the base line L of the attachment base plate 9 of the fixing member 7 to the same direction as a circumference direction of the rotary reel, and at least one engaging member 31 (32) is provided at the movable member 21 which overlaps with the attachment base plate 9. Then the engaging member 31 may detach to the engaged part 27 gradually when the position of the sensor 40 is corrected relatively by operating the movable member 21.
The word of xe2x80x9cgradualxe2x80x9d means that not only when one of engaging members detach to the engaging hole in serial continuously, but also when the first and second engaging members 31 and 32 detach to the engaging hole of the movable member 21 by turns.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a presently preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.